


Distant

by shattering_petals



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Sanha has a younger sister Boksoon, a fictional one, but not the doyoung from NCT, mentions of some idols born in 1999/2000, there are also two evil twins Jaeyoung and Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Sanha's peaceful life faces a temporary crisis only because he was late to school.





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Petal is here once again, with another excuse of a fic. It's longer and angstier than intended but I promise I will write a tooth-rotting fluff for ASTRO next time.  
> English is not my first language and this is unbetaed so if you see anything weird, let me know so I can fix it.  
> Enjoy~

Sanha is running as fast as he can while cursing himself. He’s never been late to school, he is actually one of the first students to walk in the classroom because he has to get up early and walk his younger sister Boksoon to her school. Boksoon is in hospital now, which means that Sanha has the perfect oppurtunity to sleep in, miss his bus and run like Forest Gump to the that goddamn hell called high school.  
He can see the gates slowly closing but another students stops it with his hand. When Sanha finally arrives to the gates and he recognizes his temporary saviour.  
The one and only Minhyuk aka apathetic heart-throb aka Bad Boy™ aka Sanha’s stupidly huge crush that didn’t know Sanha existed until now when he’s sweaty and red and panting and oh God Sanha is screwed.  
Sanha mumbles a barely audible thanks. Minhyuk hums as a response and walks away. Sanha wants nothing more then be struck by a lightning and die right then and there but he makes his way to the classroom nonetheless.  
He sits next to his friend Haechan, who raises his left eyebrow when he sees Sanha. Haechan’s actual name is Donghyuck but he hates it so everyone calls him Haechan. Sanha sometimes uses his real name to provoke or just annoy Haechan.  
„Morning excersice, eh?“ he says.  
Usually, Sanha would laugh or ignore this kind of comments but this morning is bad as it is so he responds.  
„Go back to stalking Mark’s instagram, Donghyuck.“  
„Well damn, what’s gotten into you?“ Haechan says and hides his phone. Sanha tells him what happened this morning plus how he stayed up late binge watching Healer.  
„Your obsession with dramas is getting out of hand.“ Haechan rolls his eyes “And don’t worry about Minhyuk, he’ll soon forget your existence and you can happily go back to stalking him from a far.“  
„Ok, first of all i am NOT stalking him-“  
„Yeah, yeah whatever.“  
Before Sanha can respond, the bell rings.  
After hours of boring classes students finally get to leave. Sanha is walking down the hall way when suddenly Myungjun startles him by throwing his arm over Sanha’s shoulder.  
„Sup kiddo! Woah you look terrible. Is it because of the encounter of a certain someone at a certain place at a certian time?“  
„How do you know that?“  
„A little birdie that would sell his friends to Satan for one cornchip told me.“  
„Ugh of course he did.“ Sanha says and rolls his eyes.  
„You free this afternoon? If so, we could go to Jinwoo’s and test his brand new playstation. “ Myungjun says with a evil sparkle in his eyes and a playful smirk.  
„I’d love to but I have to pick up Boksoon.“  
„Oh, right. Is she alright now?“  
„We‘ll have to keep an eye on her for a while but she should be okay.“  
„Cool. See you tommorow!“ 

Sanha enters the hospital. He hates hospitals. That weird smell mixture of disinfection, dust and patients‘ sweat makes him feel nauseous. The white walls, judgemental looks from nurses and people being desperate to become healthy makes him feel uneasy. He wants nothing more than to just grab his sister and her belongings and run away.  
He takes a deep breath and goes to the intern.  
„Hello, I’m looking for Yoon Boksoon.“  
The lady sighs, clearly bothered by Sanha’s simple request, and types the name.  
„Room 43, second floor.“ She says without sparing him a glance.  
„Thank you.“  
Sanha enters the room and says hi to his little sister. He is smiling brightly and her skin is not so pale anymore. The sweet and cheerful Boksoon is back and Sanha can’t help but smile.  
„Sanha!“ She runs to him and gives him a hug.  
„Feeling okay?“  
„Yeah! I’m a strong girl so I recovered quickly.“ Boksoon says proudly.  
„Sure you are.“  
She looks at the clock.  
„He should be here by now. Come on, I wanna show you something.“ Boksoon grabs his hand and drags him out of the room to the hallway.  
„Where are we going?“ Sanha says a little worried.  
„You’ll see.“  
Boksoon finally slows down and lets go of Sanha’s hand and he can finally stand normally. Sanha can hear someone playing a guitar in the room. They start singing. Boksoon pushes the door and reveals the player.  
It’s Minhyuk.  
Park Minhyuk is singing and playing the guitar in a hospital for kids. That’s impossible, why would he? But it is him, Sanha is sure.  
Minhyuk never showed interest in instruments or music in general so when and why did he learn how to play?  
Sanha’s train of thought disappears when Minhyuk hits a high note. Sanha realizes how angelic is Minhyuk‘s voice and how sharp is his jaw and how manly and handsome he looks. He can feel his heart hammer in his chest and he’s pretty sure that his cheeks are burning.  
Sanha must look like an idiot staring like this, completely frozen but he doesn’t care. The audience seems to be just as amazed as him.  
Minhyuk finishes the song and starts packing even though others try to convince him to say but he only smiles and says he needs to go.  
Sanha panics and hurriedly hides behind the corner despite his sister’s complains. He can’t let Minhyuk see him. Especially after what happened this morning. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to notice his presence.  
This time, Sanha is the one who drags his sibling back into the room. He helps her pack and they finally go back home.  
The next day he makes sure he’s very early. He promised himself to never be late again and he plans to keep his promise. The reason of the promise is not because of penalty but to avoid Minhyuk at all costs because he’s always a tad late.  
So it is quite unexpected that the reason is now leaning on the gate at 7:05.  
Sanha isn’t sure wheter or not he should somehow greet Minhyuk because they’re not close but he’s not his senior. Minhyuk is busy reading something on his phone so he might not notice Sanha didn’t greet him so he just quietly passes Minhyuk. Just when he thinks he’s safe, Minhyuk calls for him.  
„Sanha, wait!“ Sanha freezes. Is he mad that Sanha didn’t say hello?  
„Yes?“ Sanha says as he turns around. He mentally slaps himself as soon as the word leaves his mouth.  
„I’d appreciate if you didn’t mention me performing at the hospital… It’s not that I’m ashamed because I’m not but it might ruin my reputation, if you know what I mean?“  
„Wait, how did you know I was there?!“  
„I go there to sing every Tuesday and Boksoon became my „fan“. She told she has a brother around my age and that she will bring him to see me. Plus I got good peripheral vision.“  
„Oh.“ Well there goes Sanha’s childhood dream of becoming a professional ninja.  
„You won’t tell anyone, right?“  
„I wasn’t planning on it anyway.“  
„Really?“  
„Yeah. Why would I?“  
„I guess there is no reason.“ Minhyuk answers while scratching his neck.  
„Can I ask you something?“  
„Sure….?“  
„Why did you learn how to play?“  
Minhyuk’s eyes widen a bit and Sanha could swear the tips of his ears are turning red.  
He cleares his throat and says „No reason.“  
Then he walks by Sanha and quickly enters the building and confused Sanha follows him.

For some unknown reason, Minhyuk started to talk to Sanha. At first it was just helping with homework, then sitting together at lunch and now they’re hanging out like good friends. In few days Sanha learned a lot about Minhyuk (sometimes he had to pretend that he didn’t know some things about him already because he totally didn’t stalk him on social media). He found out his love for music and dance, that he’s actually extra and goofy af and of course how charming his smile is.  
Haechan is also happy because he got officially introduced to Mark and they spend a lot of time together.  
Everything was going so well. But of course, universe decided to be a jerk and the Week of Sanha’s Doom came.  
He forgot to study for a test because he once again binge watched a drama and he somehow managed to get 30 points. Then he lost his homework and the teacher made him stand outside the class with his hands up. He also drowned his phone, got hit by a ball twice during P.E, spilled coffee on Myungjun’s brand new white shirt and just when he thought this week couldn’t get any worse.  
It get immensely worse

Sanha is reading a manga during break when two guys burst into the class. It’s Jaeyoung and Doyoung – twins. Both evil and vicious. You really shouldn’t get on their bad side.  
They look at each other as if they’re having a conversation but they speak loudly.  
„Doyoung, have you heared?“  
„No I haven’t. Tell me Jaeyoung.“  
„I’ve heared there’s a faggot in this class!“ Jaeyoung says and Haechan freezes.  
„Oh no! That’s disgusting! Despicable! Horrible! Nobody’s safe!“ Doyoung exclaims. The acting classes he takes pay off.  
„But you still don’t know all of it. That guy is obsessed with Mark Lee from this very class!“  
The classroom is filled with tension and everyone is whispering and looking around. Mark seems completely shocked and Minhyuk, who doesn’t pay attention to any kind of drama, is suddenly also looking around.  
„But whooooo could it beeee?“ Doyoung asks  
„Do you really wanna know?“  
„Yes!“  
„Alright. The faggot‘s name is….“  
Sanha can see Haechan flinch at every word and he’s sweating. Sanha knows about Haechan’s crush on Mark. He also knows that he gets enough of homophobia at home. That’s why he comes home late at night or not at all. He doesn’t need the same treatment at school so Sanha makes the best and worst decision he will ever make.  
„Me.“ He says as he slowly stands up. „I’m the one that you’re talking about.“  
The twins seem shocked. „But it’s not you it’s-“ Jaeyoung starts but Sanha cuts him off  
„I don’t know what you heard but it’s me.“ Sanha turns to the class „I am gay and I like Mark and since everybody knows already, I won’t deny or hide it anymore.“  
The class is silent. The twins disappeared and everybody’s staring at Sanha. He feels naked and he wants to cry. He wants to run away and hide under a rock and die there. He suddenly feel like he’s about to throw up so he runs out of class. He runs to the bathroom and locks the stall in case someone decided to beat him up already. He falls to his knees and actually vomits.  
Someone knocks on the door  
„Sanha? You there? It’s me Haechan. Please let me in.“  
„Go away Haechan!“  
„Sanha, come on! Let me in.“  
After few moments of hesitation, Sanha reaches for the lock and pushes the door. Haechan enters and helps him sit up.  
„You didn’t have to do that.“ he whispers.  
„No. I think I made the right choice.“  
Few seconds of silence.  
„Thanks.“ he whispers again.  
The bell rings. Sanha washes out the aftertaste in the sink and they go back to the classroom.  
The rest of the day goes as expected. The word spread quickly and Sanha constantly gets the side-eye from others. He hears whispers behind his back. Sanha thinks that as long he doesn’t get beat up too often, maybe he’ll be able to survive high school and then go study abroad.  
Sanha explains what happened at school to his parents and they agreed that Boksoon shouldn’t go with Sanha but he needs to find someone else to protect him, just in case.  
Jinwoo knows the pain of being an open queer person in this society so he offered to be the one who will walk him to and from school. He’s too afraid of what might happen to Sanha if he gets jumped by homphobes.  
Luckily, Haechan stands by his side and so do some other friends like Lee Chan, Seungmin, Han Jisung, Park Jihoon and Minhyuk’s best friend Bin. Even the school’s prettiest girl, Tzuyu, and „face genius“ Dongmin showed their support but his enemies outnumber his friends.  
What hurts the most is how Minhyuk ignores Sanha’s whole existence. He avoids him, doesn’t look at him. He even pretends to be asleep during breaks. Sanha is sure that if his phone would be alright, he would ignore Sanha’s messages and calls too.  
Sanha doesn’t blame him but it hurts nonetheless.  
It hurts like hell.

Days and weeks passed and situation calmed down a bit. He got beat up only once when Jinwoo couldn’t pick him up from school. Jinwoo was destroyed when he saw Sanha’s broken nose and bruises. He blamed himself for it everyday even though Sanha assured him that it’s not his fault. Thank God that their parents let Boksoon go alone.  
He still gets judgmental looks and girls whisper behind his back but he got used to it. As long as he has someone by his side, he’s happy. Mark and Haechan are still talking though, as if nothing happened.  
Minhyuk is still the same. Only on that one day when Sanha came to the school with all the bruises, Minyhuk caught a glimpse of his face and the very next day he came to school with band aids on his fists and lower lip.  
But of course universe decided to be a dick once again and the school arranged a field trip for 2 days and 1 night at a campsite.The students were supposed to gather 6:00 in front of school but majority still came a little bit late.  
Here he is now. Building a tent for him and Haechan while the latter ran off to God-knows-where, leaving his best friend to fight with metal sticks alone.  
Apparently Mark did the same to Minhyuk but he seems to be doing much better. Sanha can’t even find that stupid manual.  
„Need some help?“ Jaemin asks. Na Jaemin is a new transfer student and majority of girls are in love with him. Sanha and him greet each other and occasionaly talk.  
„Yeah… If you don’t mind.“  
Jaemin only smiles meanwhile Minhyuk can’t help but peer over Jaemin’s shoulder and watch.  
Once the tent is finally done, Haechan and Mark come back together. Sanha is not even suprised.  
The rest of the day is spent by „bonding exercises“ and little competitions and in the evening, students tell horror stories around the campfire.  
It’s already past midnight when they finally decide it’s time to go to sleep and students return to their tents.  
Haechan comes up to Sanha and whispers „Can you pleeeease switch tents with Mark?“  
„What? Why? At first you force me to go on this stupid trip and now you’re kicking me out?“  
„Just for tonight?“  
„This is the only night.“  
„Right… Please, I won’t ask for anything else.“  
„You owe me your life.“ Sanha sighs.  
„Thanks, you’re the best. It’s the blue tent right next to ours.“  
„BUT, we need to get up before others and switch back.“  
„Of course, what time?“  
„We’re supposed to wake up at 8 so how aboout 6:30?“  
„….Ok.“  
Sanha takes his sleeping bag and phone, and goes to the other tent. If he remembered who is also in the blue tent, he’d never agree to this.  
There’s Minhyuk in black tank top, sitting in a red sleeping bag and scrolling through his phone.  
Minhyuk looks up at Sanha.  
„What are you doing here?“ he asks.  
„Well..I..uhh… Haechan asked me to switch tents for the night with Mark. “  
„And you agreed?“ Minhyuk says and Sanha sits down.  
„What can I say. I have a soft spot for him.“ Sanha answers and Minhyuk smiles for a brief moment.  
They’re both silent and tension fills the tent. Sanha takes a deep breath and asks something he wanted to ask for a very long time.  
„Why are you so mad at me?“  
„I’m not mad, I’m…hurt. There’s a difference.“  
„Is it because I didn’t tell you?“  
„Not exactly, I… Nevermind. I’m tired, let’s just go to sleep.“  
They lay back to back but neither of them close their eyes. After few minutes, Minhyuk softly asks  
„Do you still like Mark?“  
„No.“ Sanha answers just as softly as him.  
Mark wakes him up as promised and they return to their tents before anyone spots them.  
Second day of the trip is suprisingly peaceful and almost same as the first one. Haechan stays and helps with their tent this time. He seem oddly happy but Sanha doesn’t question it.

Minhyuk starts talking to him again. He is hesitant at first but he’s back. Jinwoo doesn’t walk with Sanha anymore because he refuses to be the „third wheel“ now that Minhyuk tags along.  
On one sunny day, Minhyuk and Sanha are chatting and laughing. Then they meet a young tall man who looks at Sanha with a evil smirk.  
„Well, well, well it looks like the town’s fag got himself a boyfriend.“ he says.  
Sanha just wants to run but Minhyuk suddenly stops walking.  
„What did you say?“ Minhyuk says as he turns around  
„Oh no, I think i made your boyfriend mad! Whatcha gonna do shorty?“ he mocks  
Minhyuk doesn’t say anything. He punches that man with all his might, making the tall stranger fall on the ground.  
„Motherfucker.“ he curses and tries to get up but Minhyuk kicks his face and he only groans.  
Minhyuk turns to Sanha. „Are you alright?“  
„Yeah, I’m fine.“ Minhyuk nods and grabs Sanha’s hand.  
Minhyuk leads Sanha to his motorcycle and hands him the helmet.  
„W-what about you?“  
„I’ll manage. Get on.“  
Sanha reluctantly puts on the helmet and wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s waist. Minhyuk drives so fast that Sanha forgets about that guy completely.  
After about 15 minutes they arrive to a strange place. It’s a big abandoned building. Sanha is a bit scared but he doesn’t let it show. He takes off the helmet and gives it to Minhyuk, who puts it on the seat.  
„Follow me.“  
There are no windows, no doors. Just red bricks, a few graffitis here and there and cracked plaster.  
„Welcome to my safe haven.“ Minhyuk says proudly, spreading his arms. Sanha chuckles.  
„This ruin is your safe haven?“  
„Yeah. There’s a nice view of the city at night and it’s oddly peaceful. I come here when I need to be alone or when I need to think.“  
„How did you find this?“  
„Honestly, I was just riding when I came across it and I got curious. It looked like a regular unfinished building but when I got inside, I saw a flower bloom in the corner. It made absolutely no sense. How could a flower bloom here? Somehow I felt like this is something special. I know you must think I’m insane right know…“  
„No, I don’t think you’re crazy. I just didn’t know you could perceive things so… artistically.“  
„That doesn’t sound like a compliment.“ Minhyuk laughs „What about you? What do you think of this place?“  
„Hmm… I think it’s scary from afar. It’s dark and cracked and lonely on the inside but there’s something alive in here. I think it’s beautiful. It’s a lot like you actually.“ Sanha answers  
„Like me?“ Minhyuk asks with a confused look on his face  
„Yes, like you. You look scary but you’re not. You’re just misunderstood. I saw the flower inside you and despite the fear that your image induces, I’m not scared of you.“  
Minhyuk furrows his eyebrows and sits on a ledge. Sanha sits right next to him.  
„I wasn’t always like this. I used to be a cheerful kid but then my mom and dad got divorced. She was the only good person in the whole mansion I live in that truely cared about me and when she left, I didn’t have anyone to talk to. My dad acts like a commander and the maids usually avoid me so I naturally became distant.“  
„I’m sorry.“  
„Don’t be. I think it’s better that she left because my dad treated her like a dirty rag. I just wish she’d take me with her or at least send me a letter or something.“  
Sanha puts his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder and gives him a supportive smile.  
„It’s alright. I’m sure there’s a reason why she didn’t take you with her or contact you. It must be so hard for a loving mother to leave her only child. Maybe one day she’ll come visit you.“  
Minhyuk turns his head to look at Sanha.  
„I missed this smile.“  
„Hmm?“  
„Your smile. It’s pretty. You haven’t been smiling much lately.“  
„Thanks I guess?“ Sanha says, trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing at the unexpected compliment.  
„I mean it. I was going to rebel against my father and ditch school but I wouldn’t be able to see you smile and laugh so I stayed.“  
Sanha doesn’t hide his burning cheeks anymore. He just stares at Minhyuk.  
„You once asked me why did I learn to play guitar. It was because I found out that you play and I wanted to get closer to you buuut I chickened out. Now I just play for fun. I stopped talking to you after you got cornered by the twins but not because i was disgusted. I was hearbroken because you liked Mark. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?“  
„Not really.“  
Minhyuk sighs and jumps from the ledge. He stands right in front of him, hands right beside Sanha’s hips.  
„I like you, dummy.“  
Sanha’s heart skips a beat. He gulps and softly says „I like you too.“  
Minhyuk grins widely. „Would you like to be my boyfriend?“  
Sanha scratches his jaw and looks away with furrowed brows „Hmm… I don’t know. You’ve been ignoring me for quite awhile just when I needed you the most…“  
„I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I know I was childish but-“ Minhyuk hurriedly explains but Sanha puts his fingers on Minhyuk’s mouth.  
„I’m just joking, dummy.“ he chuckles „I’d love to date you.“  
Minhyuk removes Sanha’s hand and leans in for a quick kiss that makes both of them blush.  
„But don’t talk to Mark or Jaemin again.“ he pouts.  
„We’re together not even two minutes and you’re already jealous Park Minhyuk I swear t-“  
He gets cut off by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I think it's this angsty because I've been watching some asian BL and that shit is emo man  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Fun fact: I named Sanha's sister after a "ulzzang" Do Boksoon. Here's her IG if your interested: https://www.instagram.com/soooonee/


End file.
